Above the Ground
by TheNocturne
Summary: There are only a few certain people who are allowed to share Hoagie's favorite experience. One-shot, Abby/Hoagie.


**I decided the other day that it would be fun to try an Abby/Hoagie story. I'm not as certain about characterizing them as I am for Kuki and Wally, so hopefully no one skewers me for my pathetic attempt at betraying them.**

**Also, as a random side note, I know how Operation TUTOR is going to end (it's getting fairly close) and I already have another idea for another story, another one featuring Kuki and Wally, but focusing on their teenage selves instead. It's based off a song I like, and I'm fairly excited about it.**

**I hope you enjoy this, I really did try. I'm dedicating this story to the lovely Kameko-Lullaby, who is the very reason that I find 2/5 cute nowadays. Her writing always cheers me up, as well as many others, but this story is for her. (Mostly because I know she's a hardcore 2/5 fan, hahaha.)**

**Have a lovely weekend! Thank goodness this week is drawing to a close!  
Good luck to all of you who have expressed to me that you're in college as well. May the luck of thousands be with us as we attempt to survive!**

**And, lastly, thanks to everyone for the many reviews. I'm totally and completely honored that so many people find my writing good enough to praise. I never expected this kind of response, and it's the encouragement that you all give me that keeps me writing. I hope I can keep surprising you and delighting you with my words.**

**Now that this is long enough, let's get to the story.**

**Love, Sadie**

--

There were times that Hoagie Gilligan needed to get away.

The aviator hat was perched snugly onto his head, as always, and as he surveyed himself in the mirror, he remembered what the hat itself stood for. It wasn't just a fashion statement that no one else really cared to make; it was a symbol of the open skies, the dipping horizon, and the wafting clouds that filled the air and painted the sky with streaks of white.

It was times like these that made him remember why he wore the hat, and it was times like these that made him want to return to the open sky.

It was on a lazy afternoon that Hoagie's plans were finally accomplished. Humming as he went, he retreated to his workspace and ran a hand along the cold metal of the small plane that he had built. It was miniature compared to his usual feats, but it was agile, and that's what he wanted.

Climbing in, he settled himself comfortably on the seat made of patched-up leather and stroked a finger over the buttons inside. Their flashing glass surfaces, their various uses, they all called to him like a siren from the rocky cliffs. He gently placed the goggles over his eyes and let the engine roar to life, preparing to take off.

But he hadn't actually started when a voice interrupted him. "Hey, Numbuh Two, where ya goin'?"

Hoagie felt himself smile as he turned to face the girl who had taken her place beside his plane. Even though he couldn't see her eyes beneath the brim of her favorite hat, he could hear a warmth in her voice that her eyes would have only emphasized. He never stopped wondering how they had become such fast friends, but it pleased him.

"Just flying." He normally took these trips alone. It was so relaxing to dip the plane in the sky with no one around by his own thoughts. But he realized what the time of day was, and that there wasn't much time left. "Get in. I want to show you something!"

Abby looked skeptically at the machine, which was a little less elaborate than usual. A couple of panels appeared close to falling off. If she wasn't certain in Hoagie's ability to build, she might have refused. And there was still a tentative note in her tone as she climbed in beside him, strapping herself to the seat. "Alright, but don't let us fall outta the sky."

"Never have before, have I?" Without letting her respond, the boy let the engine purr loudly, and the plane began to roll forward. Each of his moments required little or no thought as he flipped switches and hit buttons, for it was natural for him now to take himself into the sky.

It wasn't long before they had lifted off, and Hoagie let out a whoop of laughter at his success. The skies were in his blood; this is where he belonged. Without any warning, he let the plane take a spiral downward, whirling around through the skies.

"Hoagie!" Abby's voice was tense as Hoagie swerved the plane to the side. "You're gonna kill us!" It was in Hoagie's personal plane that he could pull off these aerial stunts, when there were no barriers, no hesitations, and no rules. Just pilot and plane. And, in times such as now, passenger.

"We're almost there!" Or, more appropriately, it was almost time. But Hoagie wanted to get to a certain height before it happened. It was only from the higher levels of the atmosphere that the sight was truly spectacular.

As they rose upward, Hoagie let the plane level out to a single straight line, and leaned over the dashboard to glance at the sun. It was only a few seconds before sunset, and he was finally in position. "Ready?" he asked Abby, anxious to show her the sight that had stunned him again and again.

"For what?" She followed the direction of his gaze just as the sun touched the horizon. Hoagie had set the plane flying smoothly forward so that they both could focus on the event instead of the flying.

It happened slowly, like spilled water trickling across the floor. First scarlet, and then orange, and then drops of gold began to paint themselves across the sky. It was a spreading flame of vibrant color, and it seemed to consume the sky with reaching tendrils of fire. The emblazoned horizon glinted from the brilliance of the scene, blindingly beautiful and unreachable.

"Woah." Abby's voice was a simple breath as they watched the sky for a few long minutes. Eventually, the color began to sink beneath the horizon, leaving a spreading wave of navy blue that was washing across the sky above them. The whole earth dimmed to a peaceful blue instead, and it wasn't long before they could see the stars.

"Isn't it awesome?" There was presumably a more poetic word to describe the scene, but in Hoagie's view, it was awesome in every sense of the word. Abby nodded slowly, sitting back in her seat with a dumbfounded expression that somehow danced its way into a grin.

"No wonder ya like the sky so much." Her hands hooked behind her head. "That was amazing. Better than a sunset back on the ground."

Nodding, Hoagie turned the plane around and began the trip back down to the treehouse. "It's pretty great. But we'd better get back soon." His boyish grin glinted even in the darkness. "When you're wearing a watch on an airplane, time flies."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Real funny." Propping her feet up on the dashboard, she closed her eyes. "Have you taken the others up here?"

"No." Hoagie checked his coordinates, to make sure that they weren't going to crash into anything in the sleeping city. And it gave him an excuse to keep his eyes averted. "I only take. . . special people up with me." It was a miracle that the darkness hid the faint flash of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, really?" She glanced at him from beneath the brim of her hat, and her voice had taken on a slightly different tone. ". . . Thanks."

"Anytime."

And he meant it.


End file.
